Sob as Estrelas
by Mah Potter
Summary: Uma pausa durante a busca às Horcruxes proporciona a Rony e a Hermione um entendimento, finalmente. Com neve, estrelas e xícaras de chá. Pós-HBP


**N.A: **_Spoilers do sexto livro. Não tão fortes, mas fiquem avisados. Fic Rony/Hermione fluffy. Alguma cena qualquer acontecendo durante a busca das Horcruxes. Com 2500 palavras exatas._

_Para a Patty, como sempre. _x )

**

* * *

****Sob as estrelas**

Contar as estrelas era, às vezes, divertido; Havia noites em que o céu estava nublado, ou, em cidades grandes, raramente se via as estrelas. Mas, quando ela e seus pais iam para a praia, ou ao campo, ela passava horas contando-as no céu, brincando de poder alcançá-las. Isso quando ela tinha sete ou oito anos. Agora, aos 18, não via muita graça. Ainda assim, era um conforto pensar que além do momento tempestuoso que vivia, havia no céu as estrelas, e ela podia contá-las. _Uma. Duas. Três. Quatro. _Talvez uma hora chegasse a um milhão. Ela realmente nunca passara de quinhentos, embora tivesse a impressão de que repetia as estrelas na hora de contar. Riu para si mesma e deixou-se sentar no tronco velho, se apoiando na árvore nua de folhas. Inverno.

– Você não devia estar sozinha aqui fora – ela se permitiu sorrir ao ouvir isso. Na verdade, ela própria recomendara isso infinitas vezes aos amigos. Se virou, enquanto o ruivo se sentava ao seu lado, carregando duas canecas de algum líquido quente, a julgar pelo vapor que saía.

– Chá quente – ele explicou, entregando-lhe uma caneca. Ela aceitou, satisfeita, aquecendo suas mãos geladas. – Você sabe, minha mãe sempre diz que é bom, para todos os momentos.

– Acho que ela está certa, Rony – disse, mais para si mesma, bebendo devagar o chá.

Eles ficaram um momento em silêncio, cada um parecendo imerso em seus próprios pensamentos.

– Então – ele começou, encarando-a -, o que você estava fazendo?

– Olhando as estrelas. É reconfortante, se quer saber.

Rony concordou com a cabeça, desviando o olhar.

– Como está a sua perna? – perguntou, um tom de preocupação em sua voz. Ela deu de ombros.

– Está melhor. Aquele corte não foi muito profundo...

Ele olhou-a com reprovação.

– Não, só fez você ficar com febre alta por duas horas enquanto murmurava coisas sem nexo.

Ela piscou.

– Eu delirei? – e como ele não fez nenhum gesto, ela aceitou aquilo como "sim". – O que eu disse?

– Coisas sem sentido, sério. Não – _não_ vale a pena falar disso. – E engoliu em seco. Outro silêncio. – Harry disse que aquele espinho poderia ter te matado, Hermione – Rony murmurou, olhando de relance para ela. Hermione afastou o cabelo de frente da face e tornou a beber mais um gole antes de responder.

– Era veneno de Tártaro. Russo. Eu não sei como Voldemort conseguiu, mas... – Ela meneou a cabeça. – Graças a Deus não aconteceu nada.

– Eu fiquei preocupado – ele disse, em voz baixa. – Mil coisas passaram pela minha cabeça... E eu me senti um verdadeiro idiota...

– Rony... – um sorriso passou pela face dela. – Você _é _um idiota.

Ele se virou para ela, inseguro, e após alguns segundos, ambos riram.

– Mas eu fico feliz em estar aqui com você agora – Hermione acrescentou. – É bom estar com... um amigo.

– É. Bom – mas ele não parecia achar isso. Desviou o olhar e bebeu de um gole só o resto do chá, sentindo o líquido quente queimar sua garganta.

Mais um momento de silêncio.

– Você sabe do Harry? – Rony perguntou, sua voz soando ligeiramente mais fria do que há cinco minutos atrás.

– Ele saiu – Hermione respondeu, vagamente. – Eu _acho _que ele foi para Hogwarts, de algum jeito. A Firebolt sumiu, não?

Rony pestanejou, surpreso.

– Ele _enlouqueceu? _Vai atravessar meio país para ir a Hogwarts? O que deu nele? – e sua voz perdera o tom frio, como se esquecesse de mantê-lo.

Ela sorriu, de ponta a ponta.

– Saudades, claro.

– Saudade? Mas... Não...? Gina...? – E sorriu também, como se achasse graça naquilo. – Ele realmente está louco.

– Não. _Apaixonado_. Mas eu não nego que ele tenha perdido mesmo a cabeça. Foi totalmente sem lógica, mas eu tenho a impressão de que planejava isso há meses. De qualquer forma, amanhã é Natal.

– Natal – Rony repetiu, parecendo se assustar com a data. – _Já? _O tempo passou tão rápido... Ainda ontem saíamos d'A Toca, às escondidas... E encontramos uma Horcrux, e outra, e quase morremos. E agora ainda faltam mais... – Ele piscou. – Você acha que tudo vai voltar a ser como era antes?

– Antes?

– É. Como se pudéssemos ter nossos tempos alegres de volta, como em Hogwarts, ou Natal n'A Toca...

– Como aqueles, eu duvido – ela disse, sincera. Rony encarou-a, parecendo desanimado. Hermione sorriu-lhe, numa tentativa de conforto, e deixou sua mão acariciar a dele, tentando ignorar aquele súbito arrepio. – Mas tempos melhores virão, assim que Voldemort for derrotado.

E mordendo os lábios, aproximou-se mais dele. Sentiu o olhar de Rony sobre si, mas não o encarou. A neve – que ela mal podia ver, na escuridão da noite – parecia, de repente, muito interessante.

– Você acha que Você-Sabe-Quem... – ele meneou a cabeça, irritado. – _Voldemort _– sua voz tremeu um pouco, mas ainda assim saiu – será derrotado?

– Nós temos Harry Potter lutando contra ele – Hermione respondeu, revirando os olhos, com a sombra de um sorriso na face. – O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, se lembra? Vamos vencer.

Rony acenou.

– E se nós morrermos antes de acabar?

Hermione encarou-o.

– É guerra, Rony. Guerra significa gente morrendo, mas...

– Eu _sei _oque _é_ guerra. É só que eu fico pensando... Tem tanta coisa que eu gostaria de ter feito ou de fazer, e eu poderia morrer amanhã...

Ela umedeceu os lábios.

– Você _não vai morrer_. Eu não vou deixar.

A sombra de um sorriso passou pela face dele, enquanto seus olhos se cruzavam. Ela abriu os lábios, para falar, então os fechou novamente. Rony apertou sua mão, com mais força.

– Foi o que eu disse para mim mesmo – disse, num sussurro. Um pássaro passou, farfalhante, mas nenhum deles deu atenção. – Quando você estava... Mal, sabe. Por causa daquele espinho e tudo... Eu fiz uma _promessa_. Eu não iria te deixar morrer. Jamais. Eu quero que tudo fique bem com você.

Hermione sorriu fracamente.

– Eu estou bem, mesmo aqui. Mesmo nessa casa de campo abandonada na Escócia, mesmo nesse inverno horrível que faz; Mesmo que eu adorasse estar em casa com meus pais ou com você e Harry em Hogwarts. Ou n'A Toca, com a comida maravilhosa que sua mãe faz.

Desviando o olhar momentaneamente, ele deixou um braço seu contornar-lhe a cintura, trazendo-a mais para perto. Os lábios dela estremeceram.

– Você nunca passou o Natal com a gente em casa, não é?

– Não. Aquela vez nós estávamos... – Hermione meneou a cabeça, de leve - ... Brigados, para variar. Nós sempre brigamos muito, não? E sempre por coisas absolutamente idiotas...

– Nós sempre fomos cabeças-duras, Mione. E provavelmente ainda somos...

Ambos riram de leve. Quase que automaticamente se viraram um para o outro, seus olhares fixos um no outro e ele podia sentir algo que o fazia querer ficar mais perto dela, como se houvesse um ímã muito forte nela. A primeira palavra que lhe veio a mente para aquilo era loucura, mas ele não se achava nem um pouco louco. E uma segunda palavra apareceu, fazendo sua pressão subir, mas não havia sentido... Eles se conheciam há anos, e brigavam tanto, e ele não gostara de saber que ela o via como um amigo; Mas era o que eram, não? _Amigos_, só. Mas amigos não ficavam tão perto assim, e uma amiga não colocaria seus braços em torno do pescoço do outro, parecendo também sentir aquele ímã... E ele jamais sentira vontade antes de _beijar _alguém que realmente só visse como amiga. _Não... _Ele _já _sentira vontade antes. Ele já desejara estar beijando-a, e seria mentira dizer que isso jamais aparecera em seus sonhos. E aquilo parecia a um passo de se tornar realidade.

E então se tornou. Muito lentamente, ambos deixaram seus olhos se fecharem; uma mão dele se levantou, e acariciou de leve a face dela, com suavidade, sentindo a textura. Uma visão dele próprio com Lilá Brown lhe veio a mente, mas a visão se foi tão rápida quanto viera – seus lábios tocaram os dela, num toque breve, como se temesse machuca-la. Por alguma razão, ele descobriu que nenhum dos beijos que trocara com Lilá – e não eram meramente um toque – conseguira lhe dar o prazer que aquilo começava a dar. Ele sentiu uma vontade enorme de sorrir, algo que pudesse exprimir toda a alegria que tinha dentro de si; ele _precisava _beijá-la _direito_, melhor, como em um dos sonhos que tivera... – e, como se ela lesse seus pensamento, entreabriu mais os lábios, e ele se sentiu a vontade para beijá-la de um modo mais agradável, doce. Aquilo devia ser um sonho – era o mais perto de outro mundo que ele jamais chegara...

_Loucura._ Ela se sentiu louca, como jamais se sentira. Toda a razão sumira de sua cabeça, Hermione sabia. Mas aquilo parecia ser tão satisfatório, tão maravilhoso, e ela desejou continuar ali, sobre aquele tronco, com a neve caindo de leve agora, naquele mesmo frio que fazia – _frio? _Tudo se tornara tão aquecido, de repente, tão morno...

Por que ele jamais deixara acontecer aquilo antes? _Ela _era a garota ideal para ele. Rony não se julgava muita coisa; talvez ele não a merecesse – ele tinha certeza de que ela valia muito mais do que ele próprio, ou assim via as coisas. Mas ele faria de tudo por ela... E por que aquilo não acontecera antes? _Por quê_? _Cabeça-dura. _Ele sabia que sempre fora, mas não havia razão nenhuma que explicasse porque jamais a beijara antes, nenhuma. Exceto...

Foi como despertar violentamente de um longo sonho. Em um momento ela estava viajando no espaço sideral – uma corrente de borboletas inteira no estômago, deixando-a leve –, com uma felicidade jamais sentida, e no outro, ela voltava a Terra bruscamente, quando o toque – na verdade, há vários momentos atrás, aquilo passara de um simples toque - cessou. Em choque, ela abriu os olhos, pálida. Rony não lhe encarava mais; tinha um ar subitamente sério.

– O que foi? – ela perguntou, num murmúrio, trêmula.

Ele pareceu estar em mundo além; não deu sinal de tê-la ouvido e continuou com o olhar fixo a frente. Depois de alguns segundos, um pensamento feliz pareceu ter cruzado sua mente, porque se virou para Hermione com um meio sorriso na face.

– Eu te beijei – disse, seu tom com um leve tom de pergunta, como se quisesse confirmar o que havia feito.

– É – e ela hesitou, por alguma razão, ao dizer isso. O que acontecera? De repente estava tudo bem, então...? – Rony, nós...

– Nós nos beijamos, é – e passou a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo. – Não foi... _ruim, _foi?

Hermione desviou o olhar.

– Não – respondeu, praguejando contra si mesmo. _Ela estava corando. _Vermelha. Aquilo era ridículo. E agradeceu aos céus por estar de noite e ele não poder vê-la daquele jeito. _Ri-dí-cu-lo_. – Então, por que... por que acabou?

E tornou a corar.

Rony engoliu em seco. A imagem – aquela mesma que atormentava os seus sonhos e aparecia constantemente em seus pesadelos – voltava-lhe a mente. _Hermione e Krum_... Ele pestanejou. Hermione e Krum – afinal, por que isso lhe surpreenderia? Qualquer pessoa com juízo iria preferir Viktor Krum a ele. Krum era um jogador de quadribol, famoso, e era rico. Enquanto ele... Ronald Weasley apenas, não? E ela _beijara _Krum na verdade, e devia querer rir dele agora...

– Você beijou Krum – disse, numa voz embargada, como se aquilo – aquela fraqueza – lutasse para não sair. E havia um tom inquisitorial na voz.

Ela piscou. Houve um outro momento de silêncio. Hermione apertou o casaco contra o corpo, o frio voltando.

– E você beijou Lilá – havia na voz dela o mesmo tom de acusação. Ele umedeceu os lábios.

– É _diferente_ – retrucou; e o olhar dela tornou a se fixar sobre as íris azuis dele.

– Diferente, Rony? Em que parte exatamente?

Rony respirou fundo.

– Você _gostava _dele.

– Ele é só meu amigo, se quer saber. Mas eu gostei dele, _sim_. Mas, por Merlim, ele nunca pôde... Eu nunca pude... – ela se levantou. – Você é um idiota, Rony – disse, num tom estranhamente formal.

– Como?

– Você saiu com Lilá, não saiu? Então _pare _de me perturbar, porque você não tem motivo nenhum para reclamar de nada.

– Não, claro que não. Então estamos quites, certo?

– "Quites"? – ele também se levantara. Hermione ergueu o olhar; Rony era uns cinco ou seis centímetros maior que ela.

– Você saiu com Krum e eu saí com Lilá. Perfeito?

Hermione tornou a piscar, parecendo chocada.

– Você ficou com ela por causa do Vítor?

Ele murmurou algo incompreensível e desviou o olhar.

– Você continua sendo o legume mais insensível da face da Terra, Ronald Weasley. Eu sinceramente gostaria de ter me apaixonado por alguém mais humano.

E deu meia-volta, seus pés afundando na neve. Ele levou cinco segundos para sair do choque. Respirou fundo.

– Então voltamos a estar quites. Eu também não me apaixonei pela pessoa "ideal".

Ela se virou, irritada.

– E por que tipo de pessoa, então?

– Por uma cabeça-dura, irritante. E se eu pudesse...

– "Se você pudesse"... – ela repetiu, num tom desafiante. Ele se aproximou dela, com um olhar estranho. – O que faria? Escolheria outra pessoa?

– _Não. _E tampouco tentaria te mudar. Eu gostaria de...

E se calou, momentaneamente, dando de ombros. Ela levantou o olhar.

– Do quê?

– De te beijar – disse, irritado. A sombra de um sorriso passou pela face dela, por um segundo.

– E o que está te impedindo de fazer isso?

– Não vou correr o risco de ser rejeitado – ele retrucou. – Nem o risco de perder.

– "Perder"? – ela repetiu, sentindo que já repetira palavras demais por aquela noite. – "Ser rejeitado"? Você continua sendo inseguro. Insanamente inseguro.

– Você saiu com Krum – ele disse, sua voz com o tom apropriado de quem aceita a derrota. – Que garota não iria...

– Se você não percebeu, eu estou _com você – _disse, irritada, e, sem aviso, ele a beijou.

Todas as sensações maravilhosas voltaram e ela estava se sentindo no céu de novo. Ela estava voando, estava parada, estava em todos os lugares. Estava _com ele_. Suas mãos voaram automaticamente para o pescoço dele – e ela retirou o cachecol, de olhos fechados – suas mãos iam como se tivessem feito aquilo a vida inteira – e encontrou a pele quente dele. Sorriu para si mesmo e deixou-se continuar ali, naquele sonho. _Para sempre_ parecia um tempo muito curto afinal...

Então, a contragosto, os lábios se separaram, afinal, e Rony sorriu para si mesmo ao vê-la tão sem ar quanto ele próprio. Sem dizer nada, abraçou-a, e ela respirava lentamente, com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito, a mão ainda segurando o cachecol.

A neve aumentou.

– É hora de irmos – Hermione murmurou.

– A voz da razão, como sempre – ele retrucou, sorrindo. Beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça. – Eu não quero te perder – Rony disse, sem aviso, segundos depois; eles ainda continuavam parados.

– Você não vai me perder – ela respondeu, surpresa, levantando a cabeça para encará-lo.

– É uma guerra – lembrou ele, sorrindo, triste.

– Um dia nós vamos olhar para trás e tudo será só uma lembrança ruim, sério. Enquanto isso, podemos voltar àquele chalé e você pode fazer outra xícara de chá para nós. Uma conversa parece boa agora.

Ele acenou.

– E você irá dormir, depois, enquanto eu cuido de você – e, sorriu. Sem dizer nada, estendeu-lhe a mão. Hermione apertou-a, olhando para o céu.

_Uma. Duas. Três. Quatro estrelas._


End file.
